The Unthinkable
by devilinadress
Summary: From literally nothing to something is how her life turned out. Now she's successful and surrounded by family, but there's something missing. Something she yearns for from the last person she would ever consider. Will she embrace the impossible. Will she ever come to terms on what happened in the past or will she let it consume her till her sanity is nonexistent. We'll see...
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome now you be a good girl," her mother said as she rung the door bell and walked off. "Ok. See you tomorrow mama and papa," the little girl said waving her chubby little hand enthusiastically. She turned towards the door as she heard it creek open.

"Oh no," a tired voice said. Looking up Kagome smiled at an elderly woman making her smile back in return. "I'm Kagome and I'm three." "Hello Kagome I'm Kaede." Holding out her hand, Kagome took it and walked inside.

~Fourteen Years Later~

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off and leave me alone?" A not so happy voice asked. "Shut up wench you don't tell me what to do." "So you make it a habit of harassing the homeless. What an asshole." The person said laying down under a bridge.

Pulling the hood from the persons head he was shocked to find a dirty yet attractive face of a woman looking up at him. "What's your name?" he asked. "Homeless girl. Now go away." She said turning her back to him. She could still feel him standing behind her. Huffing in agitation she sat up.

"The names Kagome and you are?" "I'm Inuyasha." "Well Inuyasha you are standing in my living room and I don't want you here so take your fancy smancy suit and shoes and leave." She spat. He looked at her and sighed. He didn't know what it was but something told him to save her from this life. And that he would do.

~Six Years Later~

"I should not have agreed to this," a feminine voice groaned as she kissed another customers cheek. 'Oh come on it will be fun working at the kissing booth they said.' Glancing at the clock she sighed. "Finally I'm done," she said happily.

"Excuse me pretty Lady." a small voice said. Looking around she leaned over the booth and found a little girl standing there. "Why hello beautiful," Kagome greeted her smiling. "Can you give my daddy a kiss?" she asked and looked back. Looking up she finally noticed a very handsome silver haired man standing not to far.

"Um sure, but if he wants one that is?" The little girl smiled and ran to her father. " Hey I'm Yuri. I'm here to relieve you." "Oh ok give me a minute." After about five minutes the man walked up and stared her down. "Uh so I guess that's a yes," she laughed nervously. Leaning forward he turned his head and let her kiss him on the cheek.

Pulling back they stared at each other. 'His aura linked to mine for a second.' Grabbing her by the neck her lips met his. She didn't know how long they had been kissing, but she finally came to her senses and pulled away from him. Turning she quickly rushed off.

~Next Day~

"Inuyasha why don't you ask Kikyo, I mean she is you girlfriend for kami sake. I know you guys had a fight, but she should be meeting your family not me," an annoyed voice huffed.

"You know how she is after we have a fight and I don't want here to leave a bad impression. Plus I already told them about you. You are family and I want you to meet everyone. They'll love you, well maybe not my asshole half brother, but my parents and Rin will."

"You have to buy me dinner from where ever place I want for two months and go to every exhibit I have," she told him. "You know I hate art and history," he whined crossing his arms over his chest.

She stared at him and said nothing. Looking away he huffed. " Ah fucking shit! You know I hate when you look at me like that. Makes me feel like you're peering into my soul." Se laughed and went to change. "I am Inuyasha," she yelled.

~Two Hours Later~

"Sesshomaru is an asshole so don't take whatever he says personal... oh and even though I wouldn't mind it, don't purify him. Rin would be really sad," he said as they got out of his car. She laughed. "He can't be that bad." Inuyasha snorted and open the front door of his parents house

"We're here!" he called out. Soon after a dark haired woman came into the foyer and hugged Inuyasha. "Oh Inu-chan I'm glad you could make it. Your father in his study doing kami knows what. Sesshomaru and Rin aren't here yet," she said then turned to Inuyasha guest. "Inu-chan you didn't say Kagome-chan was this beautiful and her eyes."

"Mom stop. You're embarrassing her." He huffed. "Mom? She looks like she could be your sister." Kagome said. "I'm Izayoi. Now go introduce her to your father, dinner should be ready soon." As they walked down the hallway Kagome couldn't help but admire the place. "Inuyasha your parents home is lovely," she said looking at some paintings.

"Well thank you miss Kagome. I'm Toga," a deep voice said from behind her. "Hey dad." She said nothing as turned and looked upon an older version of her friend. "I've heard a lot about you miss Kagome and not just from my son. Your work is well known."

She laughed. "You jest," she said. "Oh no dear I Toga Taisho would not jest about that," he said taking her by the hand and guiding her to the dining room. "That son of mine failed to mention you were a miko and a powerful one at that," he said pulling out her chair so she could sit.

"Well Inuyasha isn't what I would call... reliable with information." she said looking over to said man. A couple of minutes later the food was on the table.

"We're here!" a little girls voice exclaimed. "We're in the dining room Rin," Toga said. In bounced a little raven haired girl wearing a orange sundress. "Hi grandma. Hi grandpa. Hi uncle Inu," she said then turned to Kagome.

Her smile seemed to get bigger. What she said next seemed to throw everyone for a loop. "You're the lady that kissed my daddy yesterday!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome who laughed nervously. She didn't know what to say.

The man from yesterday stepped into the room and stared her down like he did when they first met. "You're Inuyasha's brother?" she gasped. "Half-brother," was all he said. "How could I be so stupid and not see the similarities between them?" she asked herself. "I can't believe you made out with him of all people," he said with a mortified look on his face. "I didn't make out with him. I just kissed him on the cheek so shut up." Inuyasha turned from her and looked at Sesshomaru. "Why did you have a ticket for the kissing booth anyway?"

"Ticket? Daddy didn't have ticket," Rin said taking the seat on Kagome's left. "Can we talk about something else please?" Kagome sighed sipping on her wine.

~One Hour Later~

Kagome excused herself from the table to take a call. "Hey Sango, what's up? I just got a phone call from Totosai about that Midoriko painting. He said he wants to buy it for twenty thousand." Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. "Are you fucking serious?" she squealed?

"Kagome I don't want my ears to bleed from your shrill sounds. Put up your barrier woman," Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh." In seconds a barrier was up around her. "Yeah I told him you would contact him tomorrow, so how is the dinner going?" Sango asked. "You know the guy I told you about yesterday? Well it turns out that it's Inu-baka's half-brother," she sighed as Sango laughed over the phone. "You made out with Inuyasha's brother and ran away from him." she continued to laugh.

Rolling her eyes Kagome hung up and made her way back to the table. Sitting down she downed the wine in her glass. Turning her attention to Inuyasha she gazed at him not saying a word. "Kagome you know that creeps me out. Stop that please?" he begged.

Feeling a tug on her dress her attention was drawn to the smiling face of Rin who was standing beside her. Smiling brightly she lifted Rin up and into her lap. As the two talked animatedly they didn't notice the three pairs of eyes watching them in fascination. The other sat with an unreadable facade.


	2. Chapter 2

Smiling to Rin Kagome sat her on her feet and stood. "This was nice, but I have to go. I have to finish the last minute preparations for an exhibit," she told them.

"Oh that's fine dear." Izayoi told her.

"I look forward to seeing some of your work tomorrow Kagome." Toga said taking a sip of his water.

"You're coming to my exhibit? Oh that is wonderful because Inuyasha is going as well. Isn't that right," she said daring him to disagree. Standing he huffed out a yes and dragged her to the front door before she could say goodbye to everyone.

~In the Car~

"I still can't believe you made out with that asshole," Inuyasha said glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Geez Inuyasha I told you it was just a kiss on the fucking cheek so chill out. That's probably the only action I'm going to get since someone keeps scaring off every guy I take some kind of interest in." she said looking out the window.

"Ya know Rin doesn't do well with strangers, but she sure has taken a liking to you quickly," Inuyasha said changing the subject. Looking over to her friend she said nothing as they drove in silence.

~Next Day~

"It was kind of awkward, but Rin lightened up the mood. Sango you should see his daughter. She is so cute and smart and polite. Shippou would like her." she said over the phone.

"Like who mom?" A voice asked her from her office door. "Inuyasha's niece baby," she motioned him to come in.

"Are you sure you want to come with me tonight? I could find you a babysitter." she said. "I'm six mom. I don't need a babysitter and I want to go with you. I like your work," he told her. "Well we have two hours before it starts, so let's get ready. I see you there Sango," she said then hung up the phone.

~Two Hours Later~

Kagome smiled as she walked around and greeted everyone. She was truly surprised at how many people came.

"Kagome," Toga called out to her. Turning she smiled even wider and approach them.

"You two look amazing," she told them. "Us? Look at you! Darling isn't she just beautiful?" Izayoi asked her mate as she admired the off the shoulder champagne colored dress Kagome was wearing. "Why yes she is. So where is that son of mine?" The demon asked.

"Oh he's around here somewhere. Probably drinking this night away." she laughed before she felt something latch onto her exposed leg. Looking down she couldn't help but smile.

"Why hello beautiful I didn't know you would be here. Oh I can introduce you to Shippou," she said kneeling to give the girl a hug.

"She insisted we come to see you," Sesshomaru said as he watched her with calculating eyes. "Well I'm glad you did," she said standing and looking the stoic demon in the face. "Who's Shippou?" Rin asked.

"Mom," Shippou called from behind Sesshomaru. Everyone turned and found a fox kit, dressed in a black tux with a black shirt and champagne colored bow tie, standing in front of Inuyasha.

"Yes baby?" "Aunt Sango said that there are people asking about the Inu painting. Also Hobo is looking for you. You want me to get rid of him?" he asked.

She laughed. "Everyone this is my son Shippou. Shippou this is your uncle Inuyasha's family. His mom and dad, Sesshomaru his half-brother and Rin, Sesshomaru's daughter." she explained.

Bowing his head he greeted them. "Ohayo. It is very nice to meet you all." he said.

"Now Shippou I don't condone playing tricks on people, but since it Hojo I'll turned a blind eye. Just don't set anything on fire again or break anything," she watched him grin then walk off.

"A son," Izayoi asked. "A full demon," Toga pointed out.

"One day it was raining and I was on my way home. I was driving pass an abandon building why I heard gun shots and then all of a sudden this ball of orange fur runs across the street in front of my car and some guy chasing it. I had this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach so I parked my car and followed them. When I found them I realized that it was a little boy no older than two. I got so angry at the guy that I blacked out. When I came to the guy was on the ground half dead and the child was in my arms. The guy had killed Shippou's parents and he had no other family. I adopted him. I didn't want him to be place with some horrible person who would end up treating him horribly. I know personally that all families aren't good ones."

Clearing her throat she placed a couple of stray hairs behind her ear and poked at the intricate bun Sango styled her hair in.

"That was a wonderful thing you did Kagome," Izayoi told her.

"Yeah... well I have some people to talk to. Please look around and enjoy yourselves." she said and walked passed Sesshomaru, her hand brushed lightly brushed his. She didn't stop as she felt the same feeling she had when they first met.

"Well she is something special," Toga said. "I wonder what she meant when she said she knew personally," his wife said as she took hold of her husband's hand.

"Kagome is an orphan who had to go through some terrible things in her life. Her parents left her. She felt like no one loved her because they didn't come back for her and she didn't get adopted, but one day she did get adopted. Everything was good then they started mistreating her. Years later she ran away. She was seventeen and barefoot when I first met her. She was just walking around aimlessly in a daze then she bumped into me. I started to yell at her, but she punched me in the face and yelled back. After that day I walked around trying to find her and give her a piece of my mind," he laughed remembering how she got mad at him for barging into her home.

"I found her and when I learned her name and what kind of person she was. I had to help her. She constantly refused but I didn't listen. Now she is who she is today and she has paid me back many times over even though I told her not to," he huffed.

"She doesn't have a mommy or daddy?" Rin asked frowning up at Inuyasha. He nodded and picked her up.

"Oh no. Here we go again," Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome and her ex. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Toga asked his son.

"The guy talking to Kagome is her idiot ex-boyfriend. It never ends well whenever he's around," Inuyasha said as they watched Kagome argued with a dark haired man outside on the terrace.

"Daddy! Go save Kagome," Rin demanded. "No," he said. She frowned and gave him puppy dog eyes. Glaring at the little girl he made his way to the terrace making Inuyasha laugh.

He could smell her rage as he got closer.

Looking behind him he spotted Rin wavy her hands telling him to go. Turning back he walked out on the terrace and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem here Kagome?" he asked looking between her and a gut he recognized as the famous hockey player Koga Wolfe.

Turning she smiled genuinely at him and placed her hand on his. "Oh no Sesshomaru. Actually this asshole was just leaving," she said. "Get your filthy hands off my woman mutt." Koga hissed.

Before Sesshomaru could even lift a finger Kagome grabbed his hand.

Turning back to Koga she sighed and smiled. "If you ever come near me, my job of my house I will skin you alive. Don't even call me. Goodbye Koga," she said then gave him a reiki infused kick to the chest, sending him off the terrace.

Turning back to Sesshomaru she smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Pulling his hand from her as if she was contagious he scoffed. "I only did it because of Rin wench. Don't get the wrong idea," he told her.

Narrowing her stormy blue eyes at him she walked passed him. "Arrogant bastard." She huffed.

"Useless ningen," he said stopping her in her tracks.

Turning she approached him and jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "I don't see why women are attracted to you. You are a cold hearted bastard who thinks the world revolves around him. After tonight I hope the kami's grant me the wish of never seeing your fucking face again Taisho-san." With that said she left to talk to some investors.

"Well that didn't go well," Toga said rubbing the back of his neck.

"At least she didn't kick him over the balcony too," Inuyasha pointed out.


End file.
